1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to providing appropriate content to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since content reproducing devices, such as a television (TV), a home appliance including a monitor, and a cellular phone, have become widely popular, the users are able to view numerous content through various devices.
Owing to an increase in content that users are able to view, users need a method of easily selecting content that users want to view among numerous content.
To meet diverse demands of diverse users, service providers need to collect information regarding users.
Content providers need a method of appropriately providing content to users who want to view content provided by content providers.